


Kisses

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, mindless cute things yaaayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is sprawled on the couch, asleep. It seems he’d tried to stay up to wait, but had dozed off, flopping forwards over the arm he’d been leaning on, his legs tangling up where they’re curled onto the cushion. Enjolras gives a soft snore, and Grantaire smiles.</p><p>After a moment he walks over, kneeling down and brushing Enjolras’ hair from his face. He starts peppering soft kisses over his face to wake him.</p><p>“Wake up love.” He murmurs between kisses. “Time to go to bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally nothing but mindless fluff in this fic.
> 
> It's also the first thing I've been able to write in a good few months. Hurrah!

Grantaire gets home late, despite his best efforts. He opens the front door, calling out as he steps in.

“Enjolras? You awake?”

He gets no answer and presumes Enjolras has already gone to bed, and ensures he’s quiet as he shrugs off his coat, takes off his shoes and walks further into the apartment.

Enjolras is sprawled on the couch, asleep. It seems he’d tried to stay up to wait, but had dozed off, flopping forwards over the arm he’d been leaning on, his legs tangling up where they’re curled onto the cushion. Enjolras gives a soft snore, and Grantaire smiles.

After a moment he walks over, kneeling down and brushing Enjolras’ hair from his face. He starts peppering soft kisses over his face to wake him.

“Wake up love.” He murmurs between kisses. “Time to go to bed.”

Enjolras snuffles sleepily, slowly blinking open his eyes. “R?” He mumbles.

“Hi.” Grantaire replies softly.

“Y’re home late.” Enjolras says, his voice still soft with sleep.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry about that.” Grantaire apologises.

“’S alright.” Enjolras murmurs, and his eyes drift closed again. Grantaire shakes him gently.

“Come on, you need to get to bed and change out of your clothes before you sleep.” He says, tugging Enjolras upright. The blonde whines and rubs his eyes, pouting a little, like a petulant child. Grantaire laughs, and lets Enjolras lean against him as they walk through to the bedroom. Grantaire starts stripping himself of his clothes quickly, tugging his t-shirt up over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Enjolras stumbles over to the bed and flops down, as if intending to sleep like that.

“Uh-uh.” Grantaire says, kissing Enjolras awake again. “Clothes off first.”

Enjolras mutters grouchily, but leans up to chase Grantaire’s lips for another kiss. Grantaire grins.

“Tell you what; I’ll keep kissing you if you get yourself undressed.” He bargains. Enjolras hums, his sleepy eyes sparking happily.

“’Kay.” He says, undoing one of his shirt buttons, and leans forward to kiss Grantaire again. Grantaire laughs against his lips, and Enjolras does it again, undoing a button and pressing forward for a kiss in return.

They continue on in this way; Enjolras gets a kiss when he undoes each button, when he shrugs off his shirt, when he toes off his socks. Grantaire gets undressed much faster, and shifts to sit on the bed behind Enjolras, pressing his little rewarding kisses to Enjolras’ shoulder and against the side of his throat. Enjolras gives pleased hums and murmurs, leaning into each tender press of lips.

When Enjolras is finally undressed, Grantaire pulls him down onto the bed, pulling their duvet over them and spooning close to the blonde’s back. He presses what he intends to be a last kiss to the skin just behind Enjolras’ jawline. Enjolras turns his head, catching Grantaire’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss, soft and warm and deep. They get caught up in it, shifting so that they aren’t craning their necks; Enjolras rolls over a little, onto  his back, and one hand moves to tangle in Grantaire’s hair; Grantaire leans over Enjolras until he is lying half on top of him. It’s Grantaire who eventually pulls away, despite Enjolras’ whine of protest, a quiet laugh on his lips.

“You’re meant to be sleeping, not kissing me.” He says softly.

“But I like kissing you.” Enjolras murmurs.

“And I like kissing you too.” Grantaire smiles, his expression fond. He’ll never get over the way Enjolras is when he is sleepy, soft and pliant and affectionate. “But we need to sleep now. I’ll kiss you again in the morning.”

“Promise?” The question is barely more than an indistinct mumble as Enjolras curls up on his side again, his eyes slipping closed.

“Promise.” Grantaire chuckles, pressing against Enjolras’ back again. Enjolras smiles softly and snuggles back against Grantaire’s chest – Grantaire nuzzles against the back of his neck, pressing one last tender kiss to the knob of Enjolras’ spine before they both drift off into contented sleep.


End file.
